


Exploits of Ayato's Ass

by Darifica



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayaneki or w/e, Blood, Crack, Dental Drill, Explosions, Furries, Horniness, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is dirty, i don't know how to tag, sadism & masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darifica/pseuds/Darifica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki finally gave Ayato what he wanted, though things didn't quite end up how either of them had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploits of Ayato's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on this site and it's something like.. this. I should crawl into a corner and die.
> 
> Warning: May or may not offend Ayaneki (or whatever) fans. You have been warned.

Ayato eyed Kaneki the stud hungrily. They were alone in a room and he was so horny, he couldn’t think of anything else than dicks. Pink dicks, blue dicks, rainbow dicks… you get the picture. Kaneki’s would be amazing, he was sure of it, because he was going to make Kaneki his seme soon and Ayato would happily be his submissive uke bitch. One important rule for semes was that they had to be fucking horse hung. Actually, that was the only rule. It was enough to make sassy ukes like Ayato come drooling at their beck and call.

When Kaneki finally returned his stare, he was smirking sadistically and ohgodohgodohgod, Ayato had to contain himself from creaming his pants right there.

“What? Is your pussy already leaking? You have not taken your eyes off my crotch ever since we got here, you know.”

“That dick. I want it. Now.” Ayato could barely form a proper sentence.

Kaneki’s smirk grew. “Then roll over onto your back like the bitch in heat you are.”

Ayato eagerly obeyed, even unzipping and throwing his jacket to god-knows-where in the process.

With slow strides, Kaneki walked over and looked down at him from above, seemingly lost in thought. Ayato’s eyes begged him to do something, but then he pulled back, feigning disinterest as he observed the mess of a boy sprawled out on the sofa in front of him.

“Pl-“

“What do cats say?” Kaneki suddenly asked.

“Eh?”

“Say it.”

“M-meow?”

“Good. Now strip naked and pretend you’re a cat.” Seeing the uncertain look on Ayato’s face, he found it necessary to assure him that he was dead serious. “Do it, you slut, or I swear on my humongous cock, I will leave your horny ass here butt-naked to masturbate on your own, until some ugly sap finds you and decides to fuck you out of pity.”

Ayato let out a girly, high-pitched ‘eeeep’ sound. “No no! I’ll do it, of course, my seme master! I was just surprised that you’re a furry fan. But to be honest, so am I!”

With that, the rest of his clothes magically disappeared and he began crawling on the floor, rubbing his leaking ass against Kaneki’s muscular, manly man legs.

Kaneki wondered for a brief moment why Ayato’s ass was bleeding profusely, but then he realized that the slut ought to have been preparing himself for this moment with a rusty screwdriver or something before he’d come back from fucking bitche- er, from stocking ‘food’. Masochism was clearly a kink of his uke bitch after all, if all the scars he had asked Kaneki to inflict on his body were anything to go by. Keeping that little fact in mind, he pulled out a dental drill he’d stolen from Yamori’s hobby room, causing Ayato’s eyes to widen enthusiastically. Without wasting time, he raked it down that fat bubble butt. At that point, Ayato was whimpering in need and begging him to stuff it up his anus.

“Patience, my dear.” Kaneki spoke in a flat, sadistic tone, continuing to tease the other.

When he finally got bored with the games and decided to fulfill Ayato’s wish, the younger boy instantly came everywhere and his ass literally exploded in a heavy rain of blood. The result was a fully white room covered in red blotches and a not-too-happy seme.

Ignoring the appearance of the room and his (now useless) uke, he looked around until he found Ayato’s semen-stained ass, which had fled during the explosion and landed behind the couch. Kaneki was still hard and satisfying himself would come first, no matter what.

And that was how he ended up fucking a loose ass, which literally came with no strings attached.

Later on, he realized that it was a rather convenient relationship and decided to go steady with the butt that once belonged to Ayato; the boy who came to be known as flat-ass rabbit for a while, until years later, when his butt finally decided to break free from its abusive relationship with Kaneki and return to its old owner.

**Author's Note:**

> I crie everytiem. No seriously, I’m sorry to those who happened to lay their unsuspecting eyes on this piece of dung and actually read to the bitter end. 
> 
> What the hell am I even doing with my life… ughhhhh. 
> 
> Anyway, I actually don’t like this pairing at all. When I noticed that it's fairly popular and that Ayato is often made out to be very submissive, I simply couldn't pass up the chance to write something utterly ridiculous (and possibly funny-ish?) with a very OOC Kaneki topping the shit out of a very meek and obedient Ayato. Yep, I'm weird af. No offense meant to anyone who ships these two though. We're all friends here and respect each other's ships, right? All is fair in the world of crack. 
> 
> Btw, some of you might wonder why Ayato's ass didn't grow back, and I guess that's because he didn't want a new one. He wanted his old one, so he waited for it. Good enough answer? Not really, but whatevs.


End file.
